


At The Water's Edge

by Nephilim_Becca (BeccaGreenleaf)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Ficletinstruments, Missing Friends, Post canon death, Remembering Friends, Week 3, abstract reverie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-28 01:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20055628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaGreenleaf/pseuds/Nephilim_Becca
Summary: On the anniversary of her death, Simon remembers his best friend.





	At The Water's Edge

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**  
Painting: "Abstract Reverie" by Magdalena Morey.  
Week 3 prompt for FicletInstruments
> 
> At the going down of the sun, and in the morning we will remember them.

Simon stared solemnly out of the window of his rented apartment as he did on this day every year. Watching as the sun just started to peak above the horizon on the chilly autumn morning, it's soft rays casting a pale light on the beautiful colours of the world; the ambers, reds and golds. It reminded him of Clary, of the striking colours and mix of harshly defined and cleverly blurred lines she would use in her numerous paintings.

He still had some of those. Most had gone to her family, her children and grandchildren, to Alec and Magnus, or to Maryse and Luke, but Simon had managed to claim a couple. She'd completed an abstract one of each of the weddings, which had been given to their respective couple, and one of Simon's own mundane family. And this one… The last one that Clary had created, it had never even been engraved with her signature.

He slowly ran his fingers over the sharp indents of the paintwork where the paint had dribbled into globules at the bottom of the page. They ran up the sides, his fingers seeking out the harsh endings of the ridges as they did every year. Gently running over the only light patch of paint; Simon had once thought it wasn't finished, but now he wasn't sure, it could've been that the sun had been rising in this memory of hers. A spark of beauty just making its way onto the page, where the four mortal members of his family were standing by Lake Lyn. 

His fingers grazed over the spot where they were drawn, his best friend, his wife, and her two siblings, blurred out by his own blazing anger from years ago, his eyes glazing over as he thought of them. The Shadow World mourned them on this day, but Simon knew he'd lost more than them.

He fell back onto his sofa, a single tear caressing his cheek as he thought about his family, his eyes never leaving the picture in front of him. At The Water's Edge, Clary had called it, he had told her that a century ago.


End file.
